Cecil, Gus and Reginald get grounded for trying to marry Adrianna, Chloe and Carley
Characters Cecil-Lawrence Gus-Simon Reginald-Dave Adrianna-Julie Chloe-Princess Carley-Princess Andrew-Eric Thomas-David/Evil Genius/Zack Tom-Young Guy/Charlie Priest-Dallas C/G/R's dad-Diesel C/G/R's mom-Kimberly Andrew's dad-Diesel Thomas' dad-Diesel Tom's dad-Diesel Plot Cecil, Gus and Reginald are the villains from the movie Night at the Museum. They try to marry Adrianna, Chloe and Carley until Andrew, Thomas and Tom show up. They escape and manage to do their line. However, they get grounded. Transcript Cecil: Adrianna, will you marry me? Adrianna: Yes. Gus: Will you marry me Chloe? Chloe: Yes. Reginald: And will you marry me Carley? Carley: Yes. Andrew; Hey! Thomas: Hey! Tom: Hey! What do you think you're doing to our girlfriends? Cecil: We gotta get outta here! Gus: Me too! Reginald: Me three! (15 minutes later) Cecil: I think we lost them. Gus: Look! Reginald: I see a church. Now's our chance. (in church) Priest: We're gathered today with new couples. Cecil, will you take Adrianna to be your lawfully wedded wife? Cecil: I do. Priest: Gus will you take Chloe to be your lawfully wedded wife? Gus: I do. Priest: And Reginald, will you take Carley to be your lawfully wedded wife? Reginald: I do. Priest: I now pronounce you husband and wife. Andrew: No! Thomas: Get off the stage! Tom: We will give you the real speech! Andrew: Cecil and Adrianna don't work for anyone here. Thomas: These villians are a (bleep)! Tom: And they will make an awful match! Get out of this church now! Andrew's dad: Andrew! Thomas' dad: Thomas! Tom's dad: Tom! That was the worst thing you had said to someone in public! That's it! We're never going back to the church and we will go home! Andrew's dad: You will apologize to everyone in this church! Andrew: No! Get out of here! Andrew's dad: How dare you scare our guests away? You know we invited them because of what you did! Andrew: Cecil just married my girlfriend! Thomas: Gus just married my girlfriend! Tom: And Reginald just married my girlfriend! We tried to stop them but it was too late! Andrew's dad: I will call their parents right now! C/G/R's dad: Who's this? Andrew's dad: Diesel Clark. C/G/R's dad: What do you want? Andrew's dad: You'll never guess what your three sons just did! They married my son's girlfriend as well as Thomas and Tom's girlfriend! C/G/R's dad (Scary voice): CECIL! GUS! REGINALD! ALL OF YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! (scary sound) C/G/R's dad; Cecil, Gus and Reginald, I can't believe you tried to marry Adrianna, Chloe and Carley! You all weren't supposed to do that at all! C/G/R's mom: Your father's right guys! You three know that Adrianna, Chloe, and Carley have boyfriends! Cecil: Actually, we already married them. C/G/R's dad: You did what? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! You actually married them? Huh? That's it! You're grounded and are banned from coming to the Museum of Natural History for 10 days! Go to your room now! Category:Grounded Stuff